<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frappe Fate by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158662">Frappe Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe AU, Fluff, I love her, Kissing, Smooching, a lot of donna and jackie bc i love them, donna and eric are best friends, donna and jackie are endgame, donna is that bitch, eric is awkward as shit, hes hopeless, thank god he has donna &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Jackie Burkhart/Donna Pinciotti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frappe Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eric Forman, you are going to buy your caramel frappe and you’re gonna order a cute boy along with it.” Donna scolded, glaring in her best friend’s eyes. Said man stared back at Donna, quickly breaking eye contact when he heard the jingling of the cafe bell, signaling the shop finally opening. A confused cashier stood in the doorway, looking around to see anyone else but the group of six. No dice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, come in? How long have you been waiting out here?” The cashier asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He had nicely styled hair and pretty eyes along with a great build. Eric had seen him every day for at least two months and he never got used to his beauty. Eric was staring at the man with awe, making Donna subtly nudge him and snap him back into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not long. Like maybe 2 hours? Well not two human hours, like rat hours?” The man gave a blank stare, cracking a smile after a few silent seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a rat hour?” He asked, standing up straight with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like really fast hours because they’re small. So like, 2 hours is thirty minutes.” Donna and Jackie scoffed, the latter more annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore my stupid friend. Let’s go.” Jackie stepped in front of the group and waved them inside, a permanent snarl on her lips. Everyone followed her orders and walked in behind her. The cashier walked in behind the group and went behind the counter, another sweet woman working behind the counter. Eric was gazing at him, watching him set up the register and letting him finish the last of his tidying before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to order?” The cashier asked, leaning against the polished wooden counter. Eric shook his head and stood silently for a moment before the man in front of him raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. Sorry, existential dread. Can I have a caramel frappe?” The cashier slipped up and let out a soft chuckle, looking down at the register to punch in the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute. Anything else?” Eric gave an accomplished smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, your number?” The cashier froze and beamed at the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. Your total is $4.71.” He printed up the receipt and handed it to Eric, the smile still painting on his glowing face. The awkward man took it and gave a nod, hastily walking away over to Donna’s table. He sat down quickly and gave a heavy sigh of relief, cupping his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it seriously that bad? Ugh, I knew it. I could feel the secondhand embarrassment all the way from over here.” Donna empathized, rubbing Eric’s back. Eric looked up from his hands and narrowed his eyes at Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, he said yes!” His friend gave a look of surprise and removed her hand from his back, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Eric that’s great! Congrats!” Eric scoffed and tapped his fingers rhythmically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>against the nice wooden table. Out of every person he asked out, only two people had said yes. Donna and now this cashier who he didn’t even know the name of. The worst part Donna broke up with him for Jackie, a woman. No hard feelings though, because it took him a week to become infatuated with the gorgeous cafe worker, a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the tapping of Converse and watched as the cashier put his drink down along with a napkin. He winked at Eric before going back to the cash register, leaving a flustered Eric. He checked the napkin and felt his heart race at the writing, his face going red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say dickwad?” Jackie asked, coming over to the table with Fez, Kelso and Hyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably that he’s backing out for a blonde model. Like your sister!” Hyde quipped, earning a punch in the arm from Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven! Go on, show us Eric.” He slid the note to the center and the group peered over, reading the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>XXX-XXX-XXXX, and it’s Buddy, by the way. I get off at four. Meet you in the red Mustang out front? - &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Eric’s getting laid by a cashier!” Kelso called out loudly, earning a collective punch from everybody delivered by Hyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kelso!” Everyone exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>